In recent years, there have been widely diffused touch panels (also called touch screens or the like) in which a touch sensor for detection of an operation input is arranged on a display element such as a liquid crystal display element included in a mobile device, a cellular phone, a car navigation system, or the like. In general, a flat plate-like conductor for retrieving a signal (hereinafter, called connector tail as appropriate) is externally connected to the touch sensor. The connector tail is also called flexible tail, lead wire, tail conductor, tail, or the like. For example, JP-A-2011-248667 shown below describes a capacitance sensor in which the leading end of a connector tail is branched into two and the branched leading ends are connected to vertically arrange base materials, respectively.